In recent years, a through-silicon via (TSV) has been used in a semiconductor device in order to enhance an integration density of a circuit provided on the semiconductor device. This TSV is an electrode that passes vertically through a semiconductor substrate provided with a variety of elements, and for example, it can also be known as a method for reducing a delay due to connection wiring since being able to connect a plurality of laminated semiconductor substrates at a short distance.